


A mundane morning in Team Flash

by ERAC12



Series: Coldflash and Coldflashwave fics that keep me going and writing [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Awesome Caitlin Snow, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Established Relationship, Frost is love, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Team Dynamics, Team Flash and The Rogues Work Together, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: A simple morning in the lives of the beloved superheroes of Central City.With the intervention of our favourites superwillains.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Implied Hartley Ramon/Cisco Ramon, Implied Lisa Snart/Cisco Ramon
Series: Coldflash and Coldflashwave fics that keep me going and writing [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997836
Kudos: 21





	A mundane morning in Team Flash

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammar mistake you could find. English is not my native tongue and I am practicing it.
> 
> Enjoy it!

Caitlin’s morning was as ordinary and mundane as she could had expected. She woke up at seven o’clock when her phone rang with a notification of the metahuman app. Mirror master and the Tope were back in the city and were tormenting the city hall. They had taken the mayor and all his staff as hostages.

When Wally and Barry needed back up, Team Flash had to take the decision who was going to go and help them. Considering the conditions and the abilities of the metahuman, as well of the hostage situation, they decide Frost and Vibe were the better option, leaving the task of monitoring them to Ralph and Iris.

Using Vibe’s portal, they got into the crime scene in time to stop the Top’s attack and save Wally. The blonde villain looked terrified at the sight of Frost, who could only confidently smile before jumped into the action. There were mere centimetres what saved the criminal of the chilling hit of Frost. With that, the ladies started with their aggressive dance with Kid Flash’s intervention as support to his friend.

On the other side of the room, Vibe started helping the hostages, taking them out of the building with his portals, while The Flash faced Mirror Master, keeping him far from the civilians. The attacks of Mirror Master were vicious and it was complicated to keep him on line, even for a speedster. The issue in fighting against Scrudder was avoiding getting caught in the Mirror World. It was in one of Flash’s race when he almost got caught by one of the reflective traps if it wasn’t for a great vibration that reduced the trap to dust.

–Thanks, Cisco–Barry exclaimed over his shoulder.

–It’s wasn’t me– Vibe replied at the same time he sent a smirk to the one who was responsible for it–He did it–He pointed out the new arrivals.

Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Golder Glider and Pied piper entered into the scene. The leader of the Rogues looked unhappy. It was known that an animosity between Scudder and Snart, so the present of the Rogues was problematic and things would get ugly.

–I told you, Scudder– Captain Cold exclaimed pointing to the man–. This is my city! – He put himself between the Flash and the other– Get the hell out of here! –.

–Chill out, Snart–Sam answered– I am not trying to steal your boyfriend– He joked but immediately had to dodge a flare– Or is he your boyfriend, Rory? –

–Fuck you– Mick said and attacked again with Snart covering his back.

The truth was that both, Mick and Len, were dating the speedster. They were disgustingly cute and functional as a trouple or triad to Caitlin (and Frost) and Lisa’ annoyance. Cisco was too intimated by Snart to have an opinion and his unclear relationship with Lisa and Hartley, not at the same time, took off all his credibility in the matter.

But, in this occasion, their intervention was not related to his boyfriend, it was a matter of honour, criminal honour. Snart warned the man and his partner to get out of the city and they hadn’t listening. Helping Barry was just an addition gain. Pied piper moved to be next to Vibe while Golder glider went to help Frost and Kid Flash.

–Hola, Ramon– Hartley said with his annoying smirk in the face– ¿Me extrañaste? –.

–Tal vez –Cisco answered– Depende qué tienes en mente para ayudarnos– he added.

–We just need the correct vibe, Cisco– He replied in a flirty tone at the same time he adjusted his gauntlets to a specific frequency– Follow my lead– he ordered.

The blond shot his sound attack into the room at a frequency that made every reflective superficies broke up in little shards. When Cisco joined, these fragments were dusked away. With this action, they limited Scudder’s powers and cut any escape route. The man was at Rory and Snart’s mercy.

Meanwhile, Frost and Golder glider cornered Top without looking her at the face. Having to avoid the two women’s attacks made impossible for Rosa to do anything else that defending and stepped back. When they had her between them and a wall, Wally took advantage of it and cuffed her with an meta inhibitor.

–Len–Flash called out his boyfriend– Don’t kill him– he asked with a worried voice when the criminals had the man on his knees.

–Scarlet –Len said with a neutral tone without letting his gun down.

–Please– He begged–. You’re not a killer– Mick put down his gun, knowing that his lover was right, and waited for Len to do the same– Not anymore–.

With a groan, Len put his gun down and let the man get up. The Flash cuffed out in a blin and looked around the place. Vibe had got all the civilians out so one of the hostages were still on the building. Frost, Golden Glider, Pied piper and Kid Flash looked at them proudly. Although, Lisa rolled her eyes at the way her brother’s behaviour around the speedster, he had both of them, Mick and Len, eating of his palm.

–I know you’re his bitch–Sam mocked Snart when he passed next to him as he was walked out by Barry– Both of you are his bitches!!!–he screamed when he didn’t receive an answer.

Len only gave him a murdering look but he contained any other reaction. Mick put his hand over his shoulder as a comfort sign. It was true that they had changed since they started dating the superhero but they were happy for the first time in their lives. They stood their spot looking how Flash and Kid Flash escorted out the criminal out and surrendered them to the police.

–You should go– Frost said to them– The police would enter and they would not be happy to see you–

–I will give you a way out– Cisco offered. He gained a wink for Lisa and a flirty smile for Hartley; both of the actions made him almost lost a step.

–We leave our bikes at the 8 avenue, two blocks away– Len answered, cutting their colleagues flirtish attempts and sparing Cisco of any embarrassment–. If you were so kind, Ramon…–

–Of course–Cisco replied and opened a portal.

At the moment the criminals were out of the scene, the police entered the building to study the scene. Some of the policemen gave to the two superheroes a smile or a nod but other gave them worried or untrusted looks. They were used to them, specially Frost, so they just ignored at Cisco opened a portal to Star Labs. This was their normality since they signed up for be part of team Flash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it as much I loved writing it. 
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes.  
> XOXO


End file.
